The present invention relates to a facsimile system and, in particular, relates to a system of common control type, in which a plurality of simple facsimile transmitters and receivers are controlled commonly by a single common control system. That common control system may be included in a telephone exchange system. The present facsimile system has the advantage that the system can communicate with any facsimile system irrespective of the difference of the technical standard of a communication line and/or a facsimile apparatus.
A prior facsimile system is shown in FIG. 1, in which the reference numeral 1 is a control system of an exchange network, 2 is a modem, 3 is a buffer memory having the capacity of several lines for picture lines, 4 is a coder for coding a picture signal, 5 is a buffer memory for a transmission signal, 6 is a picture sensor and a light, 7 is a pulse motor for feeding a paper for every line, 8 is a buffer memory for a reception signal, 9 is a decoder for decoding a reception signal, 10 is a buffer memory for storing several lines of reception picture signal, 11 is a print head driver and picture distribution circuit, 12 is a print head, 13 is a pulse motor for feeding a paper for every line, and 14 is a control unit and power supply. In some cases, the reception side of a facsimile system also includes a picture developing and fixing system.
However, a prior facsimile system has the disadvantage that the system has many components and is complicated, since each terminal has its own control system. Further, a prior facsimile system has the disadvantage that hardware and/or software for processing the communication procedure defined for a facsimile communication are complicated, and have no compatibility with other facsimile systems. A facsimile communication might be impossible if a modem, or a control procedure of a modem, or a communication procedure of a facsimile system is different from that of the other party. Although the CCITT issued the international standards G1, G2 and G3, communication among those standards is impossible, and if a facsimile system functions to convert those standards, the price of the facsimile system might become higher.
While each person in an office has his own telephone set personally, he does not have a facsimile terminal. Therefore, he must bring an original document to be transmitted to a facsimile machine room on foot, and must go to a machine room on foot to receive a facsimile letter. Further, a facsimile letter can not be confidential.